


Special Favors

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Series: Favors [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 spends part of the holidays at the merriest place on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Favors

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I freely admit this fic is a total indulgence on my part. Every time I go to Disneyland, I want to write an 'SG-1 visits Disneyland story' and this year, I decided to indulge that desire. This story is also for the samandjack list 2002 Christmas challenge. The fic must start with the dialogue, "What do you mean that's not allowed?"; contain NO MENTION of "regulations"; contain LOTS of tinsel; have Jonas as a member of SG1; and have a Sam/Jack kiss. Enjoy! 
> 
> Season Six; Originally posted December 2002

SPECIAL FAVORS

 

"What do you mean that's not allowed?"

 

"Read my lips," his lover told him. "No whining."

 

Jack groaned, he'd rather kiss her lips, but decided that doing so in the middle of a crowded airplane wasn't the ideal location. "Okay, but remind me again why I agreed to do this?

 

Sam finished stuffing her backpack under the seat in front of her before she sat up and turned slightly, facing him. She smiled and her eyes twinkled with laughter. "Because you've always wanted to go to Disneyland over the holidays?"

 

He gave her a pained look; he should have kissed her. "Can't say I've ever wanted to do that."

 

"Because..." she leaned close and whispered into his ear, her voice low and seductive, "I offered you special sexual favors?"

 

He groaned when she nipped delicately at his ear lobe, before sitting back in her seat. "Works for me, but I don't even think that's reason enough for this." He gestured across the aisle to where Teal'c and Jonas sat. Teal'c apparently meditating, at least his eyes were closed. And Jonas was eagerly looking out the airplane's small window and commenting to the silent Jaffa. Jack shook his head slightly. It didn't seem to bother Jonas in the least that Teal'c never replied to any of his excited chatter. Jack turned back towards Sam and resumed his pained expression.

 

She laughed softly and said, "Because Teal'c and Jonas can't be let loose on their own?"

 

He sighed in resignation. "Yeah," he glanced back at Jonas, who continued to carry on a monologue with Teal'c. "Who would've guessed that Jonas could persuade Hammond to let him and Teal'c make this little field trip."

 

"Yeah," Sam smothered a giggle. "As long as they had the appropriate chaperons."

 

Jack grumbled and fastened his seatbelt, "Appropriate, my ass."

 

Sam leaned over and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Cheer up, Scrooge. We're going to the merriest place on Earth!" 

 

He growled and she chuckled and deciding he wasn't going to be able to persuade her to his side, he put his headphones one and flagged the flight attendant. At least they were flying first class, he thought grumpily as the annoyingly cheerful young woman brought him a pre-takeoff vodka and tonic. Stretching his legs out, Jack took a big gulp of his drink and closed his eyes, listening idly to the pre-flight chatter between the cockpit and the control tower. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, he thought. At least both he and Sam had been given the assignment. The General had more or less blackmailed him into it, requesting he accompany Teal'c and Jonas as a 'special favor'. His thoughts drifting to his lover, Jack decided he much preferred the favors she was going to offer him. And, after five days at Disneyland, Jack sure hoped he and George were even in the favor category!

 

"Excuse me, sir." Jack opened his eyes as their flight attendant handed Sam a glass of orange juice. "Can I get you anything else?" she asked, still cheerful. Jack held up his now empty glass and she nodded. He watched as she turned towards their traveling companions. Teal'c remained silent, but Jonas engaged her in a spirited conversation and Jack watched in awe as just the slightest smile and word from Jonas had the young woman blushing and smiling coyly at him. Shit, since when had women stopped flirting with him?

 

"Jealous?" Sam's voice was a wicked whisper in his ear.

 

He tried to glare at her, but she just continued to smile saucily at him. He finally grinned back, "Of Jonas? No," he finally said.

 

She raised a skeptical looking eyebrow.

 

"Okay, maybe just a little." He grabbed her left hand, threading their fingers together. "But, I have you now."

 

"And don't you forget it, mister," she murmured.

 

Like he would ever want to forget! He viewed every day they were together as a minor miracle.

 

************************

 

"I know to make a right turn," Jack growled at the voice of the onboard navigation computer. "I can see the sign for the damn hotel."

 

"O'Neill, the car cannot hear you."

 

Sam giggled and Jack was sure if he looked in the rear view mirror, he'd see a huge grin on Jonas' face. Jack pulled the rental SUV into the front drive of the Disneyland Hotel and shut off the ignition and the annoying--yet helpful onboard computer. He opened the door and was met by yet another cheerful person. This was L.A., for crying out loud! Why was everyone in such a damn good mood? Even the clerk at the car rental had been cheerful! 

 

"Are you checking in, sir?"

 

Jack started to growl something at the young man when Teal'c suddenly loomed at his side. "We are. Please arrange for our luggage to be taken inside and take care of our vehicle."

 

The man's smile faltered only briefly, but then resumed and he nodded, "Yes, sir!"

 

Sam took his arm and Jack let her draw him into the hotel. "Let Jonas and Teal'c handle the luggage, I'll get us checked in."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"We have what?" Jack asked somewhat incredulously, fifteen minutes later as Sam handed him a card key to their room.

 

"We have an adjoining room with the guys."

 

"You told me this would be like going on vacation together."

 

"Together with Teal'c and Jonas," she reminded him.

 

"But, adjoining rooms?"

 

"Don't sulk, Jack." she retorted, her tone amused. 

 

"Yes, ma'am," he muttered. Jack tried to look like he wasn't actually with the three people in front of him while he trailed along behind their small retinue through the elaborately decorated lobby; following the bellboy and their luggage to the elevator.

 

**************************

 

Okay, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad. She had neglected to tell him that they had a suite, with a separate adjoining room for Teal'c and Jonas. Not bad at all he decided as he surveyed the small living area, complete with mini-fridge and wet bar. There was even a bright red poinsettia and basket of fruit.... Which would probably come in handy for Jonas, Jack decided somewhat wryly. Sam came out of the bedroom at the same time that a knock sounded on the adjoining door. Jonas stuck his head into the room. 

 

"Dinner?" He had the biggest grin on his face. Jack simply shook his head.

 

"How about room service?" Sam suggested.

 

Jonas got a confused look on his face and before he could ask the inevitable question Jack replied. "Room service. Where you call your order in on the phone and it's brought to you."

 

"Sounds great." Jonas called back over his shoulder into the other room. "We're having room service, Teal'c."

 

"I am familiar with that amenity, JonasQuinn." Teal'c's muted voice sounded into the room. "I will locate the menu."

 

Jonas disappeared back into his and Teal'c's room and Jack felt Sam come up behind him. She wrapped her arms around him, and pressing a kiss to his neck whispered, "Thanks."

 

"For what?" he asked, turning in her embrace and letting his hands rest lightly on her waist.

 

She smiled up at him. "For agreeing to this trip."

 

His lips curved into a wicked smile. "How could I say no to special favors? Besides, it would have been like kicking a puppy to have said no."

 

"You mean Jonas?"

 

"Hell, no! I mean Teal'c!" She gave him a questioning look. "You don't actually think this was Jonas' idea, do you?"

 

"Well, Jack, he did suggest it."

 

Jack shook his head. "Nope, Teal'c put him up to it, I'm positive. Ever since Teal'c saw Disney's Holiday on Ice he's wanted to come here."

 

"And he told you this?"

 

"Well, not exactly. But come on, Sam. He owns every Disney movie that's ever been released!

 

"You mean you don't believe Jonas' story that he wanted to study and learn more about Earth's culture?"

 

Jack snorted. "He can read a book for that."

 

She hugged him. "Well, I for one don't care how either one of them persuaded Hammond to authorize this trip."

 

"Ha! That's what you think now," he said, giving her a quick kiss before releasing her. "Wait until we have to trail Teal'c all around the park while he gets his autographs."

 

"Autographs?" She actually paled. 

 

Jack allowed himself a smug smile. "Didn't know about that, did ya'?"

 

"It won't be that bad...." she protested.

 

"Humph...until he pushes some little kid out of the way to get that elusive Donald Duck autograph."

 

"Hey!" Jonas' voice broke back into the room. "Are you two ready to order?"

 

*************************

 

"So," Jonas said through a mouthful of hamburger, "my research would indicate that we need to start here on Main Street by the Mad Hatter's hat shop." He indicated a spot on the map he had spread out on the coffee table. Jack glanced with amused exasperation at the trio huddled around the map on the coffee table. "I have it on good authority that this is where some of the major characters can be found, first thing in the morning."

 

Teal'c nodded solemnly. "I concur, Jonas Quinn."

 

Jack snorted and Sam shot him an annoyed look. He simply shrugged and turned his attention back to the TV where he'd found a hockey game. Too bad it was the Ducks....

 

"Then we proceed carefully up Main Street to the Town Square. Once there, we split up." Jack's ears perked up, split up? He listened a bit more carefully. "Teal'c and I will proceed along the eastern perimeter of the Matterhorn while the Colonel and Sam go through Sleeping Beauty's Castle and meet up with us again, here." Jack found his eyes drawn helplessly back to Jonas' map. "At the west entrance to Fantasyland."

 

Teal'c again nodded solemnly and Sam asked, "Where do we go next?"

 

Jack shot her a disbelieving look, he was doomed. Those two had sucked Sam into their scheme! 

 

"We proceed past It's a Small World and then enter Toon Town, here."

 

Momentarily leaving his map, Jonas dug into his backpack and pulled out a sheaf of papers. "At Teal'c's request," he inclined his head towards the Jaffa. "I've printed out a list of the characters we're looking for and their most likely location--place and time." He handed each of them two sheets of paper. "Colonel?" 

 

Jack reluctantly took the papers from Jonas. He couldn't seem to help himself and glanced curiously at the list. Okay, Alice in Wonderland, he knew who that was. But who in the hell was Belle? And Esmeralda? 

 

"Jonas, I don't recognize the names of some of these characters."

 

Thank god Sam said something, 'cause no way on earth was Jack going to ask who Jasmine was!

 

"I anticipated that." He dug into his backpack again and pulled out a book. "This is the most detailed and inclusive book of Disney characters I could find." He smiled, handing it to Sam. "You can borrow it."

 

"Yeah, Carter," Jack drawled, smirking at her. "Study the book and you can give us a briefing in the morning before our 'mission'."

 

She shot him a quick glare before she took the book from Jonas. Thumbing through it she paused, looking at Jonas in something close to wonder. "Wow, this is a great book."

 

Jonas grinned like a deranged maniac and Teal'c's smile could only be described as sly when they both beamed at her enthusiastic response. Jack inwardly sighed. Teal'c and Jonas, 2; Jack O'Neill, 0. He was doomed.

 

********************

 

Jack left the bathroom and was pleased to see Sam was already in bed...with that damned book. And, he could still hear voices in the other room. "What are those guys still doing in there?"

 

She gave him a distracted look, then went back to the book. "I don't know, Jack. I thought they were going to bed."

 

Jack walked over to the closed door of the bedroom and opened it, sticking his head into the other room. Jonas looked up, a tad bit guiltily O'Neill thought, while Teal'c merely flickered his eyes. "You two--your room--now!"

 

"As you wish, O'Neill."

 

"Sure thing, Colonel." Jonas hastily grabbed his papers and his backpack and he and Teal'c retreated through the adjoining door. Jack quickly crossed the room and locked the door to the other room. Feeling satisfied for the first time that night, he shut out the lights in the room went back to the bedroom. Crawling into bed next to Sam, he snuggled close to her and kissed her shoulder. 

 

"Jack, did you know that Snow White..." Jack pulled the book out of her hands and tossed it on the floor, next to the bed. She opened her mouth to protest and he stopped her with a slow, deep kiss.

 

"I don't know and I don't really care," he murmured eventually against her lips.

 

She sighed and looped her arms around his neck. "I guess we'll have plenty of time tomorrow for that," she whispered back, then closed her teeth delicately on his lower lip.

 

Jack growled, "Plenty of time."

 

**********************

 

"One hundred." Jonas lowered his chest down onto the floor and quickly rolled over, starting his sit-ups. "You know, Teal'c, I don't think Colonel O'Neill is too happy to be here."

 

Teal'c was quiet for a long moment before replying. "We have won Major Carter over to our side." Barely breathing hard, Jonas looked at the Jaffa on his next time up. Teal'c had what he'd come to recognize as his satisfied expression. "O'Neill will soon follow."

 

"If you say so," Jonas replied, continuing with his sit-ups. Personally, he wasn't quite as confident as Teal'c, but knew enough to know that Sam was the key to many things as far as the Colonel was concerned. Besides, he'd already decided he wasn't going to let anything or anyone ruin this trip for him. He was fascinated with the whole concept of Disneyland. On his home world they had carnivals and circuses, but never had there been a vision on such a grand scale as the Disney conglomerate. He was intrigued by the whole myth and fantasy culture that had developed and flourished. And if that wasn't enough, there was the entire mystique and culture of the approaching Christmas holiday. He came from a similarly monotheistic background and--again--was fascinated by everything involved in celebrating the holiday. If it made him just the slightest bit homesick, well; he'd just have to deal. 

 

Having finally reached one hundred, Jonas jumped to his feet. He took a large swallow out of the nearby water bottle and grabbed an apple from the fruit basket he and Teal'c had confiscated from Sam and the Colonel's room. Yes, he decided happily, it was going to be a special adventure.

 

*************************

 

Jack signed the credit card receipt and thanked the smiling clerk. "Here," he said, as they moved away from the garland and Christmas ornament-strewn ticket kiosk and handed each of his companions their three day passes. How handy, he thought grumpily, that they could save money on three day passes; just giving them even more opportunities to spend money in the theme park. Jack stopped briefly, putting his credit card away and pocketing his wallet. When he looked up, he realized he'd lost his team already. For crying out loud! They weren't even in the park yet! Scanning the crowd, he finally spotted Sam's blonde head, already in the line queuing to get into the park. Jonas was bobbing up and down next to her and Teal'c brought up the rear. Jack hurried towards them, dodging three strollers and twice as many rugrats before he caught up with his team. Shouldering past the people behind them, he finally reached them and put his arm through Sam's. 

 

"Stay close now, kids. I don't want to lose you again." 

 

Sam smiled and Jonas literally bubbled over. "It's just so..."

 

"I know, Jonas," O'Neill interrupted, "it's just so damned exciting."

 

"Jack!" Sam chided him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

 

"Hey! They're letting people in!" Jonas burst out. Sure enough, Jack could see that they'd opened the turnstiles and were letting the excited crowd into the park.

 

They shuffled forward as the line moved and Jonas pulled out his PDA. Jack watched in amazement as Jonas consulted something on the small handheld. "Okay, everyone remember their assignment?"

 

They had assignments? Jack decided he really should have paid more attention at breakfast. But, hey, he was the Colonel.... "Right, I stick with Carter."

 

Sam snorted and elbowed him in the ribs. Jonas glanced briefly at him before surrendering his ticket to the smiling man at the turnstile. "Of course, Colonel." Jack swore that Jonas was laughing at him, but the younger man had already made his way through the turnstile and was gawking at Chip and Dale, who were greeting guests by the Mickey Mouse flower garden. 

 

"Teal'c? You have your autograph book?" Jonas called over his shoulder, his eyes never leaving the two life-sized chipmunks.

 

Jack watched with varying phases of disbelief while Teal'c, wearing his brand spanking new Tigger boonie hat and carrying his turquoise blue autograph book, bore down on the hapless chipmunks. Beside him, Sam suddenly tensed and, letting go of his arm, hurried to catch up with Teal'c and Jonas.

 

"I think I see Goofy!"

 

Jack put his sunglasses on and followed his team at a discreet distance. It was going to be a long day....

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"But...it's not supposed to rain in California!" 

 

"Jack..." Sam gave him a warning look, all the while tugging the bright blue rain poncho over his head.

 

"Right," he poked his head through the hole in the poncho and frowned. "I forgot, no whining." 

 

Sam kissed him on the nose and then finished tugging his poncho into place. "Here," she said finally, handing him the Mickey Mouse baseball cap she'd bought him. 

 

He put the cap on, tugging the bill down low. "You do know I'm only humoring the three of you?"

 

Sam put her matching Minnie Mouse baseball cap on and pulled the poncho's hood up over it. "I know, dear. And we love you for it."

 

Jonas walked over to them, sporting a Pluto baseball cap and clad in an identical blue rain poncho. In fact, Jack noticed wryly, most everyone in the park wore the raingear the stores was selling by the dozen. "It's probably a good thing we stayed for The Christmas Fantasy Parade and the holiday fireworks yesterday." Jonas looked up from his park guide. "It says here that in case of inclement weather, they cancel the parades and have Mickey's Rainy Day Cavalcade, whatever that is."

 

"I guess we'll find out today, eh?" Jack commented, wondering how long his teammates would want to stay out in the rain. When it rained on a mission, they couldn't wait to get back to the SGC. When it rained at Disneyland, it seemed he couldn't get them to go back to the hotel! 

 

Teal'c suddenly loomed next to them and it was all Jack could do to not burst into laughter at the sight of the large Jaffa wearing the 'one size fits most' rain poncho. The poncho looked almost child-sized on him. Good thing Teal'c was impervious to most types of bad weather. "I don't know, T." Jack tried to keep his voice serious; "Maybe we should have gone to Triton's Garden yesterday, instead of watching the parade. I doubt that what's her name..."

 

"Ariel," Jonas piped in.

 

Jack nodded at Jonas. "Right, I doubt Ariel will be out in the rain."

 

"Although," Jonas added, "the rain is forecast to end by early afternoon."

 

Jack raised his eyebrow in question. "And you know this how?"

 

"The hotel's cable system gets the Weather Channel."

 

"Ah."

 

Teal'c looked blissfully unperturbed by all their talk of rain and water-shy mermaids.

 

"I'm confident that we'll get her autograph," Sam commented cheerfully.

 

Jonas grinned. "Me too!"

 

"As am I," Teal'c added.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jack stood at the perimeter of the crowd and watched as Teal'c obtained Ariel's autograph. The young woman portraying the mermaid never even so much as batted an eye when he handed her his autograph book. She'd merrily smiled and signed her name. Some of the parents looked a bit annoyed, but Teal'c was nothing but all smiles and charm to the children crowding around the throne where Ariel sat. And besides, who was going to tell the six foot, four inch, two hundred and forty-pound man he couldn't get an autograph? Jack knew he sure as hell wasn't!

 

And damned if Jonas hadn't been right, the rain had stopped earlier. The sky still looked threatening and there was a distinct chill in the air, but the characters had—at least temporarily—resumed their normal duties. And Jack really hoped that Ariel's mermaid costume was warmer than it looked....

 

"O'Neill?"

 

"Yeah, big guy?"

 

"I believe it is time to ride on Splash Mountain again." 

 

Jack opened his mouth to complain that he'd just dried off when Sam nudged him in the ribs. Darn her, but she was determined to hold him to the no-whining promise. "Sure, whatever you want...Splash Mountain it is!" Between Teal'c's love of Splash Mountain and Jonas' obsession with The Haunted Mansion's Nightmare Before Christmas, Jack was sure he'd been on each ride at least a dozen times. There were certain benefits though, to The Haunted Mansion. At least he got to sit—alone—with Sam in the cars and after about the third time through, they spent most of their time on the ride making out! And since Splash Mountain was right next to The Haunted Mansion, he might get lucky again! He'd also have to be sure and point out to her that none of their trips through the Nightmare Before Christmas could be counted as special sexual favors....

 

He laced his arm through Carter's and pulled her along after Teal'c. "Maybe we can go in The Haunted Mansion again," he suggested casually. Sam snickered.

 

Jonas grinned. "Great idea, Colonel." And he winked. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jonas trailed along behind his three companions, automatically dodging the crowds of people as they made their way across the park from Sleeping Beauty's Castle to Adventureland. He ran the list of autographs they still needed through his head...they'd just gotten Ariel's, which left only Sleeping Beauty's. Out of all the princesses, she was the most elusive. He thought he might have seen her once...but she was being led away by her handler, her autograph session finished. And the Colonel—who was supposed to have been on Princess spotting duty that afternoon, hadn't contacted them when she had first appeared, like he had been instructed. Their cell phones had that 'Direct Connect' thing, and gosh darn it, he had personally programmed each phone with all the other team's numbers.

 

A large group of about twenty teen-agers suddenly appeared in Jonas' path and he found himself swept along in their wake for several yards. When he finally emerged from their midst, he was outside of Pirates of the Caribbean and his team mates were nowhere in sight. And to top it off, it had started raining again. Jonas trudged up the slight incline that led towards the twinkling lights of New Orleans Square, the multitude of colorful Christmas lights and decorations sparkling brightly in the early evening gloom. Pulling his cap down a bit lower and zipping up his jacket, Jonas continued walking, trying to keep the moisture at bay. Sam had all their ponchos in her backpack...which had seemed like a good idea at the time. She also had his cell phone; he remembered dismally, which was really a bad idea right about now. Oh well, he decided philosophically, how hard could it be to find his teammates? 

 

Plodding past the French Market Restaurant, Jonas looked longingly at The Haunted Mansion; all decked out in Halloween and Christmas decorations, but kept on walking. Splash Mountain had been their destination. Jonas scanned the crowd while he walked towards the ride's entrance, but could see no sign of his friends, and even in a blue poncho Teal'c should have been instantly recognizable. The rain started coming down harder and Jonas hunched his shoulders, trudging towards the exit of Splash Mountain. He'd just wait, out of the rain, on a bench.... Spying an almost empty bench, Jonas sat down and sighed, still scanning the crowd for his teammates. 

 

"Long day?"

 

Startled, Jonas turned and stared at the young woman who had spoken, surprised that a stranger had initiated a conversation with him.

 

"Yeah," he smiled at her. "We've been here since the park opened."

 

She smiled back, her blue eyes friendly. "We're always busy this time of year."

 

Confused by her answer, Jonas looked a bit closer and realized she was wearing the costume that the women who worked in The Haunted Mansion wore. "You work here!" he exclaimed.

 

She grinned at him. "Over in the Haunted Mansion."

 

"That's my favorite ride!" Jonas looked at her nametag, "Jessica."

 

She laughed. "It's been real popular, people really seem to like Jack Skellington!"

 

"So, what are you doing here?"

 

"I'm meeting my boyfriend, he gets off duty," she looked at her watch, "in ten minutes."

 

"He works at Splash Mountain?"

 

She nodded. 

 

"It must be great to work here!" Jonas enthused.

 

"It has its moments," Jessica agreed.

 

Jonas pulled his crumpled park map out of his pocket and squinted at it, finding it difficult to read in the growing twilight.

 

"Is there some place specific you're looking for? Maybe I can help," Jessica offered.

 

"Oh...ah," Jonas felt himself blushing. "I was actually just checking to see what hours the Princesses sign autographs."

 

She smiled gently at him. "You're collecting autographs?"

 

"Well...a friend of mine is," he explained, feeling mildly self-conscious. "We have all of them except Sleeping Beauty." Jonas shook his head. "She's very elusive...."

 

Jessica laughed again. "I think I might be able to help you."

 

"Really?" 

 

"Yes, really," she grinned at him. 

 

At that moment, a young man came rushing over. Jessica stood and the newcomer kissed her cheek. "Sorry I'm late," he panted.

 

"It's okay, Kevin. I've been visiting with..."

 

"Jonas," he supplied, standing as well.

 

"Nice to meet you." Kevin held out his hand and Jonas followed suit, shaking hands with the pleasant young man.

 

Jessica hooked her arm through Kevin's and turned towards Jonas. "Come with us, Jonas," she said, grabbing his arm as well. "Let's go find Sleeping Beauty."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Dammit, Carter!" Jack glared at the grinning face of his lover. "How could we lose him?"

 

Sam looked at Teal'c, who merely shrugged. "It's not like he's really lost, Jack," Sam soothed him, taking his arm and starting back down towards Main Street. "He knows how to get back to the hotel..."

 

"And why the hell doesn't he have his cell phone?"

 

Sam looked a bit guilty. "Ah...the battery in mine went dead, so he loaned me his."

 

"Great, just great," Jack growled. 

 

Sam stopped suddenly and he looked down at her. She smiled again and kissed his cheek. "Let's go back to the hotel and order pizza for dinner?" she wheedled. "Sound good?"

 

That sounded good. He was wet and chilled and not just a little hungry. "What about Jonas?" He couldn't—in good conscience, after all—leave a member of his team behind.

 

"Jonas Quinn is a capable explorer, O'Neill. He will find his way back to the hotel."

 

The trio tramped past The Enchanted Tiki Room and out into the Central Plaza. O'Neill stopped, staring in amazement at the crowd. What the heck were all these people still doing here in the rain? "What's going on?"

 

Sam pulled her park guide out of her pocket. "Must be a parade."

 

"It's raining," Jack added, pointing out the obvious.

 

Sam stopped next to him, consulting the park guide. "It says here they have a 'rainy day parade'."

 

"I believe Jonas Quinn mentioned that as well, O'Neill."

 

"So," Jack said, as he continued walking across the street and paused at the edge of the crowd that was clustered along the far side of the plaza, "we're just in time for the rainy day parade?"

 

"Looks like it," Sam commented, standing on her tiptoes and peering over the crowd. All of a sudden the klieg lights flared into life and the music and announcement of Mickey's Rainy Day Cavalcade blared over the loudspeakers.

 

"So, this is...lame," Jack commented moments later, watching as Santa Mickey and Mrs. Claus Minnie rolled slowly by in a gaily decorated red touring car. A garland festooned double-decker bus followed and Jack let his gaze idly wander over the characters, who were energetically singing and dancing to the music. His eyes traveled to the second level of the bus and his jaw dropped when he saw...Jonas? What the hell was Jonas doing in the parade?

 

"Carter!" he shouted above the music and the cheers of the crowd. "That's...that's...Jonas!' he sputtered.

 

She laughed and Jack turned in amazement when he heard Teal'c start to roar with laughter. Sam had pulled her camera out and was busily snapping pictures as the bus slowly rolled past them. Jack thought he heard Jonas calling their names as the younger man, flanked by Chip and Dale, grinned like a banshee and merrily waved to them. Well, he'd be damned, Jack thought, starting to grin. Putting an arm around Sam, he hugged her close. "Leave it to Jonas..."

 

She laughed, nestling into his side. "And here we were worried about him!"

 

"We should follow the parade, O'Neill." Teal'c rumbled. "So that we may retrieve Jonas Quinn."

 

"Right, Teal'c." Jack slowly moved with the rain-drenched crowd following the parade, keeping his arm around Sam, with Teal'c bringing up the rear. 

 

They slowly ambled behind the parade; and now that they'd found Jonas, Jack didn't find the rain—or the crowd—quite as annoying. All told, it took about five minutes to reach Town Square, where the parade disbanded. Following the bus to the alleyway between the Mad Hatter's Hat shop and shop façade's, Jack watched as it stopped and a cast member helped Jonas down the stairs and out of the bus. 

 

Feeling remarkably indulgent, Jack clapped Jonas on the back when he finally reached them. "Way to go, Jonas!"

 

Jonas nodded, brushing some wayward strands of tinsel out of his hair and, continuing to grin like an idiot, talked excitedly to Sam and Teal'c. Jack only half listened to the conversation, somehow content to just watch his team—and his lover—enjoying the moment. 

 

"And I got to meet Sleeping Beauty and got her autograph!" Grinning, Jonas handed the autograph book to Teal'c.

 

That statement caught Jack's attention. Jonas had met Sleeping Beauty? "How'd you manage that, Jonas?" Jack grabbed the book out of Teal'c's hand and sure enough, there her signature was.

 

"When we got separated..."

 

"You mean 'lost'," Jack muttered. Sam jabbed him in the ribs and Jonas continued, ignoring him.

 

"...I met Jessica—she works at the Haunted Mansion. Well, we started talking..."

 

Jack sighed, now wishing he'd never asked, or at least waited until they were somewhere dry.

 

"...and when she found out I needed Sleeping Beauty's autograph, she and Kevin..."

 

Kevin? There was now a Kevin in the story? 

 

"...took me backstage and, well, here, I'll show you!" Jonas grinned triumphantly and produced his digital camera, pulling up a picture of him and Sleeping Beauty.

 

"You have done well, Jonas Quinn." Teal'c almost had a grin on his face.

 

"Brilliant!" Sam enthused.

 

"Does this mean we can go home now?" Jack grumbled.

 

"If you mean the hotel, then yes," Sam told him, taking his arm and followed behind Teal'c, who's sheer bulk cleared them a path through the crowd. 

 

"Well..." he continued to grumble, not quite ready to quit complaining, "as long as it includes that pizza and a hot bath."

 

"I think that can be arranged," Sam chuckled.

 

They had reached the exit turnstile, Teal'c and Jonas already waiting for them on the other side. Crowding behind Sam through the turnstile, Jack slapped her butt and laughed when she snorted at him. Catching her arm, her pulled her further away from the turnstile, into the shadows and leaned close, whispering in ear, "And I think you're going to have to start paying-up on those sexual favors tonight." 

 

Sam chuckled and took him by complete surprise when she reached up and pulled his head down to hers, her mouth fastening on his in a blistering kiss. Jack groaned into her mouth and had just placed a hand around her waist, when she released him. She licked her lips and he felt the rush of desire go straight to his groin. Her eyes twinkled in the dim light of the street lamps and he was only dimly aware of the other people around them.

 

Jonas cleared his throat. "Ah...guys?"

 

"I believe the appropriate phrase is 'get a room', Jonas Quinn." 

 

Sam smiled saucily and sauntered off, following Teal'c and Jonas as they made there way to the tram stop. 

 

"Well, they have a room..." Jonas' voice trailed off and Jack could only hear the low murmur of Teal'c's voice as he replied. Jack watched Sam walk away, still slightly bemused and happily imagining the soft sway of her hips beneath the ungainly blue poncho. Pulling his cap down low over his eyes, Jack followed the trio at a slower rate. He wondered idly if tonight would be a good time to tell Sam about a certain fantasy he had involving tinsel, red lace lingerie, sheer black stockings, red stiletto heels and now—funnily enough—Mickey Mouse ears. 

 

Sam's sparkling laugh drifted back to him, accompanied by Jonas' low tenor laugh and a soft bass chuckle from Teal'c. No, Jack decided cheerfully, picking up his pace. He'd save that particular favor until they were home. 

 

THE END


End file.
